Time and Astrology
General Overview The Ilderon year last for 400 days. There are only two recognized seasons in the year. The Sun Season begins on the coldest shortest day of the year. The Sun Season recognizes the growing sunlight. The second season of Ilderon's yearly cycle is the Moon Season. The Moon Season occurs late in the summer on the longest day of the year and recognizes the shrinking amount of daylight each day. Months of the Year Each month is 40 days long. Then the Months of the year alternate between Maiden Months and Lord Months. Each month is named after the major constellation that is visible overhead in central Ardorserii. Major Holidays Sundelfir Sundelfir is a holiday that takes place on the 1st of Priestess. The holiday marks the start of the Sun Season and follows the shortest day of the year. The growing sunlight of the coming days is celebrated on Sundelfir. Mildelfir Mildelfir takes place on the 1st of Servant. The holiday marks the start of the Moon Season and follows the longest day of the year symbolizing the growing length of nights. Wakes Four important days on the Ardorian calendar symbolize the return of the Earthfires and the ascension of the Four Ascended. Kirus: Wake of Air Galesong ascended to godhood on the 20th of Shield 0 AE. Umus: Wake of Water Umia ascended to godhood on the 2nd of Noble 30 AE. Valerus: Wake of Earth Valerear ascended to godhood on the 35th of Father 506 AE. Soyus: Wake of Fire Soyesa ascended to godhood on the 26th of Hunter 729 AE. Oridelia Oridelia is a week long celebration commemorating the day Emira gave Alilnegi the Gift. The holy week begins on the 11th of Artist. Oridelia is observed by followers of The Wills as a holy day, it is observed by other cultures as an ending to the war. The universally recognized day of reverence is on the 17th of Artist, marking the day Emira ended the first major war between sunserii and milserii. Minor Holidays Kalend 33rd day of Sword is the memorial day among the members of the Kalkyn remembering the day Kalcrest fell. Astrology Several stars mark the night sky signifying important historical or calendar events. Principle Stars Printhrux the Greater and Printhrux the Lesser sit on opposite sides of the celestial sphere. Only one shines in the night sky at a time. They are universal constants marking the change of seasons with Printhrux the Greater signaling the Sun Season and Printhrux the Lesser signaling the Moon Season. Guiding Stars There are 8 historical stars that appear in the night sky following no pattern. They semi-randomly begin to shine and nearly always are supernatural omens of major historical events that alter the social fabrics of Ilderon. Each star's appearance has been tracked and astronomers have tried to divine what their appearances mean based other events that have occurred under their light. In Ardorian culture, it's customary to name an oathblade after one of the mysterious guiding stars.